


And Not a Thing to Wear

by lielabell



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Community: kissbingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people mature with age. Jack isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Not a Thing to Wear

Jack frowned at his reflection and picked at his tie. “I don’t want to go. Not looking like this.”

“You look fine,” David reassured from across the room.

Jack made a face. “How would you know? You haven’t looked up from your paper for the last hour.”

David turned a page. “I know because I have seen you more times than I can count in every type of attire, or lack there of, and you have never once failed to look good in it.”

Jack snorted. “Well I don’t look fine now, thanks.” There was a long, drawn out sigh and then the sound of paper crinkling. Jack scowled and then went on in a slightly louder voice. “My suit doesn’t fit me right.” A pause for a response. “And my tie is the wrong color.” The crinkle of the paper was the only response. Jack stepped closer to the mirror. “Holy hell, is that another wrinkle? I swear I only had a dozen of them yesterday.”

“You’re the only man I know who counts his wrinkles,” David said dryly, still not looking up.

Jack let a small, satisfied smile appear before hiding it behind a gruff expression. “No, I can’t wear this tie.” He started tugging at it in earnest. “It makes my hair look even grayer than it already is.”

“Oh for the love of god.” David tossed down his paper and crossed over to Jack. “Leave it.” He pushed Jack’s hands aside and set about rectifying the mess Jack had made. “And your hair is not gray, it’s silver. A very dignified silver. That makes you ten times more charming than when it was that muddy brown color.”

“It was a rich chestnut,” Jack halfheartedly protested. It was hard to work up any interest in the color of his hair when David was standing so close.

“There.” David gave the tie a final pat and then narrowed those bright blue eyes at him. “Are you ready to stop acting like an idiot? Or do you want to try and find some other way to make a fool of yourself?”

“Aw, Davey,” Jack gave him a sly grin. “You know you love it when you get to fuss over me.”

David rolled his eyes. “You know, if I wanted to live with a teenager I’m pretty sure I could.”

Jack gave him a scandalized look. “Why you old reprobate. You seducer of innocents.” He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and ignored the way David rolled his eyes. He pressed a kiss to David’s neck and then nuzzled at the underside of his jaw. “Why don’t you chase after someone your own age, hum?” Jack slipped one hand down and gave David’s still firm butt a squeeze.

“Jack.”

Jack shifted closer and swiveled his hips, rubbing up against David in a way he knew the other man loved.

“Jack.”

This time his name was more of a moan. Jack hid his smile against the rough stubble of David’s jaw. He let his tongue flick out and then followed the caress with a nip.

David let out another of his long sighs and then gave in to the inevitable. “Alright. You win. We’ll stay home.”

Jack didn’t even pretend to stifle his crow of triumph.


End file.
